<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imposible by SonneKa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935585">Imposible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa'>SonneKa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm glad you're evil too [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Capítulo 0, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Por qué debía pensar en posibilidades que no tenían un fin específico?</p>
<p>No tenía sentido, pero, debía admitir, tampoco era aburrido."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm glad you're evil too [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imposible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda suspiró. Apenas visualizó que el barco se acercaba a la Isla Jabberwock, un aura de tristeza lo abrumó. Kamukura lo notaba, había pasado bastante tiempo con él como para reconocerlo.</p>
<p>—Parece que vamos a separarnos un tiempo —dijo el albino, volviendo la vista a él—. Eso es decepcionante... parecíamos llevarnos bastante bien.</p>
<p>Parecían...</p>
<p>Kamukura arqueó una ceja, sabía que Komaeda siempre se hacía el tonto cuando se trataba de su relación. Compartieron sus probablemente últimos momentos de desesperación juntos, y todavía actuaba como si aquello no significara nada. Incluso alguien que se aburría con tanta facilidad como Kamukura todavía sentía que podía seguir disfrutando pasar el tiempo con Komaeda.</p>
<p>Había algo que le atraía de él; quizás era su fe ciega en la esperanza en medio de tanta desesperación, o tal vez era la suerte que ambos compartían. No valía la pena pensar demasiado en ello, prefería concentrarse en escuchar a sus aparentes sentimientos en vez de analizar todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor.</p>
<p>—Ey... —volvió a hablar Komaeda, acercándose a él. Cara a cara, narices casi chocándose—. ¿Podré volver a verte?</p>
<p>—No hay razón para que nos volvamos a ver.</p>
<p>Ante su respuesta, tan seca y repentina, Komaeda se limitó a pestañear.</p>
<p>De verdad que todavía no se aburría de la compañía del suertudo, pero tampoco quería llegar al punto en el que aquello sucediera. Su presencia le traía un mundo lleno de posibilidades, lo sabía, pero tenía otros asuntos pendientes.</p>
<p>—Que no haya razón... —Komaeda siguió hablando, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Se veía cansado, algo desorientado—. Que no haya razón no significa que sea imposible, ¿no lo crees?</p>
<p>Ambos quedaron en silencio. Kamukura simplemente no quería responder, hablar de probabilidades en esas circunstancias se le hacía algo complicado. Antes de saltar a las especulaciones, debía primero hacer enfrentar a la esperanza con la desesperación y, una vez que el resultado de ese enfrentamiento se diera, podría analizar con menos inconveniente si lo que Komaeda planteaba era correcto o no.</p>
<p>Lo intentó poner en una situación que lo empujaba a plantearse ese asunto, pero...</p>
<p>¿Por qué debía pensar en posibilidades que no tenían un fin específico?</p>
<p>No tenía sentido, pero, debía admitir, tampoco era aburrido.</p>
<p>—Sea lo que sea —continuó hablando Komaeda al no obtener respuesta, dándose la vuelta y recostándose sobre su pecho. Kamukura, mientras, se entretenía jugando con los bucles enredados del suertudo—, me gustaría volver a verte... Creo que te extrañaría si no lo hiciera.</p>
<p>Seguía sin responder, prefería mantenerse en silencio y, de paso, disfrutar los supuestos últimos momentos con el suertudo. Sabía que una vez puesto en marcha su plan sería muy poco probable que su propia existencia pudiera volver a encontrarse con el albino.</p>
<p>No lo tomaba como imposible, pero tampoco iba a desilusionar al chico que tanto le tenía fe a la esperanza. Se aferró a él, abrazándolo, y descansó la cabeza en el cuello del otro. Un sentimiento no tan desconocido se asomaba en su interior, quizás era la desesperación.</p>
<p>Sí, seguramente era eso. No quería perderlo, pero tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo...</p>
<p>"Que no haya razón no significa que sea imposible, ¿no lo crees?"</p>
<p>Las palabras de Komaeda le daban esa ligera esperanza que, por más pequeña que fuera, iba a enfrentarse a la desesperación que buscaba controlarlo.</p>
<p>Esa era una guerra que no le aburriría presenciar en lo absoluto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Algo cortito pero que estuve pensando demasiado estos días. Habría sido bonito, aunque también un poco triste, que Komaeda y Kamukura se hubieran conocido antes de viajar a la Isla Jabberwock juntos uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>